Trouble in the Clouds
by Mephlocke
Summary: Collab story with Vampirediarieslover. When two of Denise's best friends, Ralph and Becca, inquire into the situation with her boyfriend, it ends up in them coming down to meet him. How is Denise going to keep a lid on the two of the blabbing she's dating a human?


**Trouble in the clouds**

**x**

**OK, here we are, a collab story by the one and only Meph and the legend that is vampirediarieslover! OK, without further ado let's get straight to the story, shall we?**

**x**

"How long does she plan on making us wait?" The agitated, young looking, angel paced up and down the angel coffee shop, 'Cloudy With a Chance of Java', pushing his small black hat back up his head to keep it from falling off. His dark brown, wavy hair, was kept underneath it. His hair had been getting out of hand over the past few days, he realised, as he wrapped his white hoodie around himself. Maybe it was time to get it cut again... nah, that can surely be put off another few months. His female friend sat at a table, laughing, her hair in ringlets down her back, a simple, white polo shirt buttoned up completely wrong, giving her the look of someone who didn't completely know what she was doing.

"Hey, Ralph, calm down a sec here! She's probably just... making out with him or something." Ralph turned on his heel, which was kind of hard to do considering his white, battered, trainers, didn't have much heel left on them, and looked his friend in the eye

"Whatever, Becca! It would be could if I knew who 'he' was! I thought that was the entire reason she called us up here!" Ralph folded his arms, winked one eye, and suddenly a chair appeared in front of him. He pushed it up to the table for 2 and plonked himself down, letting his hat fall down in front of eyes. Becca laughed at her friend. God he was impatient!

"Look, just be calmer, alright? She'll be here soon enough. And, why didn't you just pull a chair over from the table over there?" Becca indicated a large table with about 8 chairs surrounding it, none of the aforementioned chairs in use. Ralph shrugged.

"Can't be bothered to walk over there."

"Remind me why we're friends again?"  
"Uh, because you like me?"  
"Nah, can't stand ya!"

"Hey! That's a little uncalled for don't you think!"  
"Maybe, but this is the truth we're talking about here! Becca smiled, Ralph beginning to laugh at his friend's joke. Suddenly, a loud snap broke out in the coffee shop. Ralph and Becca smiled, as their best friend walked up to the coffee table, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Guess who?" Denise Simmons smiled at her two friends, brushing her long, curly brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hey ya, Den!" Becca beamed, Ralph just nodded at the AIT in acknowledgement.

"What kept ya so long, Denise? You're not usually this bad at telling the time." Ralph sighed, laying his arm down on the table, beckoning a waiter over to place their orders.

"I was... delayed..." Denise blushed, and Becca snapped her fingers

"You were snogging your boyfriend weren't ya?" She grinned, Ralph mouth forming a crooked smile, showing off his slightly yellow teeth. The teeth were what came about from Ralph's addiction to one, simple, Earth drink. Beer. Ralph, despite only being 14 in angel years, both Denise and Becca 16, was completely hooked on alcohol. Denise twiddled with her hair, looking down at the table, a larger blush appearing on her face at Becca's cheeky comment.

"N-No... of course I wasn't..." The waiter, at this point, returned with their drinks. His bald head caught the lights of the coffee shop. A large pint glass of beer, and two coffees topped with cream was placed on the table. Ralph instantly took a large swig of the beer, grinning at the waiter, his yellow teeth shown in all their glory.

"Cheers Bryce!" He smiled at the white clad waiter, who nodded in appreciation before walking off. Denise looked at Ralph in disgust.

"You really shouldn't be drinking that much alcohol at your age! You're not even old enough _to _drink yet." Ralph gulped down another large amount of beer, and sat up in his chair.

"OK, two things. 1, I'm an angel, so age doesn't really matter, and b... no wait, 2, I'm immortal, so it's not like it can have a 'nasty death side effect on me'." Ralph smiled, pulling a little dice out of his pocket and throwing it around.

"Getting back to the topic at hand," Becca shook her head at the two, and turned to face Denise, still blushing slightly "when are we gonna meet this boyfriend 'a yours? I thought the reason you called us up here was so you could tell us about him." Denise looked the two of them in the eyes. She had to tell them the whole truth. They thought she was dating an angel... oh no, that definitely wasn't the case. Carl Montclaire, the best boyfriend in the world, was a human. Angel policy was completely against Angel-human dating. Denise still didn't understand why. But, she had to tell her friends about who she was dating, it couldn't be kept in the dark for ever.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this..." Denise drew the two of them in close... well, she drew Becca in close, and yanked Ralph in. "But... the angel I'm dating... isn't an angel." Becca began frantically twiddling with her hair, getting more than a little anxious.  
"You mean, you're dating a hu-"

"Yes! But it's important that no one else knows! You know what would happen to me if anyone found out!" Ralph showed off his teeth again with another crooked smile

"Hey, Den, I had no idea you were such a rebel!" He took his hat off of his head and tried to smooth his hair down, failed, and plonked the hat back on. Denise shot him an angry glare and Ralph held his hands up in surrender. "Woah, ok, ok, I take it back!" Ralph was panicked, which really didn't take much. Becca laughed. She loved it when Ralph got nervous.

What did I say, Ralph? It's important that this is kept under wraps! Got it!" Denise snapped at him. Becca leaned back in to the coffee table, stirring her cup of coffee with the small plastic spoon.

"Look, Den, we'll keep it secret, OK, won't we Ralph."  
"What?" Ralph shrugged, taking another swig of beer fro his glass. He wiped his mouth, before speaking "Oh, yeah, course we will Denise..." He and Becca winked at each other quickly, before Becca spoke again

"We'll keep it secret, if we get to meet him!"

x

"You want to what?" Denise looked shocked. She knew her friends would be interested that she had been dating a human, but meeting Carl! They had to be joking. Becca already had an assignment, and Ralph just couldn't be bothered to deal with getting himself one. Surely both of them would be busy with other things... well, Becca would... Ralph probably would just go and get drunk.

"Yeah, we want to meet him. That too much to ask?" Becca smirked, twiddling her hair. Ralph smiled at Denise, just swirling the small amount of beer he had left in his glass around.

"Look, guys, I can understand that, you're shocked, but... you gotta know you can't meet Carl..."  
"Hey! I see no reason why we shouldn't. My assignment's on vacation right now, so it shouldn't really be a problem to avoid seeing her for a few weeks. Plus, she told me to stay away from her while on vacation... what with the last time I went with her..." Denise laughed

"I told you that killer whales react badly to being teleported." The AIT chuckled, Ralph finishing off his pint.

"Yeah, anyway, come on Den! You have to let us meet Carl! Even I'm interested!"  
"You sure Claire won't mind if you leave her alone for a few days?" Denise asked, curious about how Ralph's sibling would cope without her brothers 'guidance'.

"Pffft, sis can look after herself! Besides, we should only be gone a few hours, maybe a day. Won't take us too long." Bryce scooped up the drinks from the table, Becca reaching into her pocket and flicking a couple of coins into his hands  
"Here's a tip. Go down to Earth and buy something for yourself." Becca grinned. Bryce nodded his thanks, smiling at her, before turning and walking away. Denise sighed... why not? She thought. It's not like anything could go wrong...

"Alright then guys... you can come and meet Carl, but don't get me into any trouble!"  
"Trouble? Us? Since when do those 2 words go together?" Ralph grinned, as Denise got ready to warp her friends down to the small little world Carl called home...

x

**K, so first chapter done! A huge thank you to my collab author Vampirediarieslover for the OC of Becca and help with the fic in general. You're ace, :D. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter guys!**


End file.
